peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 December 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-12-29 ; Comments *The fifth and final part of the 1983 Festive Fifty chart, following session repeats. Sessions *Frank Chickens, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1983-09-28. No known commercial release. *Icicle Works, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1983-02-26. 'Love Is A Wonderful Colour' and 'Reaping The Rich Harvest' available on triple CD set The Icicle Works (Beggars Banquet IW2038). *Smiths #1, recorded 18th May 1983, repeat, first broadcast 01 June 1983. Available on The Peel Sessions (EP, Strange Fruit, 1988) *Trixie's Big Red Motorbike, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1983-08-17. No known commercial release. *Fall #3 (repeat). Recorded 1983-03-21. All sessions available on Complete Peel Sessions (Sanctuary CMXBX982). *Yip Yip Coyote, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1983-05-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Session Tracks *'File 3' *Icicle Works: Reverie Girl (session) *Smiths: Handsome Devil (session) *Trixie's Big Red Motorbike: One Nation Under A Brolly (session) *Fall: Hexen Definitive / Strife Knot (session) *Yip Yip Coyote: Dream Of The West (session) *''There is apparently an Indian restaurant in Dundee and another in London that switch off their normal music at 10PM to put on the Peel Show'' *Frank Chickens: Night Of Akasaka (session) *Smiths: What Difference Does It Make? (session) *Trixie's Big Red Motorbike: White Horses (session) *Yip Yip Coyote: Pioneer Girl (session) *Fall: Smile (session) *Frank Chickens: Life Theatre (session) *''tape flip, probably a missing session track here'' *Smiths: Miserable Life (session) *Yip Yip Coyote: Red Bandana (session) *'File 1 '''begins 42s into next track *Frank Chickens: Shellfish Bamboo (session) *'File 3 ends and 2''' begins 1983 Festive Fifty: Numbers 10-01 *10: Naturalites And The Realistics, 'Picture On The Wall (12 inch)' (Realistic) *09: Smiths, 'Hand In Glove (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *JP: 'This next is taken from one of our Radio 1 sessions. There is a record of it, but so many people specified the session version that it seemed sensible to play it.' *08: Fall, 'Eat Y'Self Fitter' (Peel Session) *JP: 'Ah, the duelling guitars of the mighty Fall....Getting exciting, eh? I think it is. I always enjoy this, I must admit.' *07: Billy Bragg, 'A New England (12 inch EP-Life's A Riot With Spy Vs Spy)' (Utility/Go! Discs) *JP: 'All for the price of a mushroom biryani. Quite extraordinary.' (JP is referring to Bragg bringing him said Indian food when he referred to the fact that he was hungry on air. This led to Billy getting his first session.) *06: Smiths, 'Reel Around The Fountain' (Peel Session) (JP: 'Definitely should have been a single.' For further information on this, see The Peel Sessions (Garner, K., BBC Books, 2007, p. 117).) *05: Cocteau Twins, 'Musette And Drums (LP-Head Over Heels)' (4AD) *04: This Mortal Coil, 'Song To The Siren (7 inch)' (4AD) *03: New Order, 'Age Of Consent (LP-Power, Corruption And Lies)' (Factory) *02: Smiths, 'This Charming Man (12 inch-New York Vocal)' (Rough Trade) *JP: 'Played you the 12 inch because I thought you'd like it, and also one or two, well quite a few people specified it, in fact.' *JP: 'Many people...asked me to fiddle the results so that this wouldn't be number one, but that would have seemed to be an unfair thing to do, and not like me at all.' *01: New Order, 'Blue Monday (12 inch)' (Factory) File ;Name *1) JP19831229.mp3 *2) ff83.1 *3) 1983-12-29 Peel Show L598.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:00:34 *2) 02:06:17 (this portion of the file begins at 01:13:23 and runs to the end). *3) 00:58:26 (to 00:54:36 unique) ;Other *2) This file contains material from other shows. *3) created from L598 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?1nmzzzmj3tz *2) John Peel - Festive Fifty Radio Archive *3) Mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:SL Tapes